The present invention relates to improvements in shutter release mechanisms for use in a camera, which electromagnetically releases a shutter.
Recently there have been proposed cameras having an electromagnetic shutter release means wherein an electric circuit is actuated by the operation of a shutter button to actuate a magnet, thereby actuating the shutter.
A prior art camera of this type is so constructed that the electromagnetic shutter release device is actuated by a shutter release button being operated and by an electric remote control release means being operated. According to such a camera as illustrated in FIG. 1, electric control release 6 is coupled to a socket portion 2 for the electric releasing operation in response to the operation of a manual operating portion 5, the electric control release 6 consists of a coupling plug portion 3 adapted to be attached or plugged to socket portion 2, a contact for opening and closing an electromagnetic release circuit provided in the camera, and manual operating portion 5 adapted to switch contact 4 on and off.
However, with the camera of this type, the electric remote control release 6 is designed as to be attached to a separate socket which is provided independently of the shutter release button 1, so two or more operating portions are provided for the shutter release, with the result that the construction of the shutter release mechanism is complicated and the manufacturing cost thereof is increased.
In addition, such prior art camera is so constructed that only an electric remote control release can be used for shutter remote control release and the conventional or well known mechanical cable release cannot be used for that purpose. The photographer who possesses only a mechanical cable release cannot perform remote control release with such a camera and so is highly restricted in the performance of the shutter release operation.
Furthermore, in the prior art camera explained above, the coupling section for the electric control release is provided separately and apart from the shutter release button. Moreover, with the conventional camera having a mechanical shutter release mechanism, it is common that a coupling section for receiving a remote control means, such as a cable release member, is provided on the shutter release button. Hence, it may be difficult for the photographer who is an amateur or inexperienced in handling the above explained prior art camera to recognize the electric release coupling section or socket on such prior art camera, at the position other than on the release button. Thus, he might not be able to perform photography with the remote control release when he should require it.